A bra is a feminine product to protect and enhance the breasts; it is normally made up of band 1′, shoulder straps 2′, fasteners 3′, and cups 4′. As shown in FIG. 1, cups 4′ are attached to the top of band 1′, its purpose is to support or protect the wearer's breasts; band 1′ goes around below the wearer's breast encircling the body to stay in position; the two ends of shoulder straps 2′ are connected to cups 4′ and band 1′, spanning over the wearer's shoulder, distributing the force on cups 4′ to the shoulders to provide support; a fastener 3′ is normally located on the band 1′, allowing the band 1′ to be unfastened into open ended circle, for ease of putting on. Fastener 3′ can be made to be adjustable, to allow the band 1′ circumference to match the torso circumference below the breasts. Where the shoulder straps 2′ and the cups 4′ meet, fasteners 3′ may be located, to allow taking apart for cleaning; the same fasteners 3′ may also be an adjustable fastener for length adjustment. Besides that, the fasteners are normally attached and fixed to the shoulder straps or band, not able to be taken apart.
Furthermore, bras are commonly found in front opening or back opening types. In that the front opening type means that fastener 3′ is located on frontal part of band 1′, between the two cups 4′; whereas back opening means that fastener 3′ is located on the back part of band 1′ and positioned on the wearer's back.
In the case that the wearer chooses tank tops, sleeveless tops, or wide opening tops which tend to expose more of the shoulder areas, the bra straps 2′ in these circumstances easily slips off and are exposed, affecting the wearer's image. Besides that, for those who have slanted shoulders, bra straps 2′ also tend to slip off to the sides, making it uncomfortable for the wearer.